supercat (re-write)
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: Gumball never had an easy life always getting picked or making matters worse but when a lab experiment goes wrong gumball gets mysterious superpowers know Gumball must become the hero his town needs and protect it against the mysterious society of the apes who are hell-bent on world domination(re-write of the original story known as supercat)
1. bad-day

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm back with the re-write of my first fanfic supercat which is honestly a long time coming so anyway I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to leave a nice review if you want.**

 **now there will be a lot of changes and characters will be OOC and there will be more than a few OC.**

 **so anyway, know on to the story.**

* * *

Hey, My name is... my name is Gumball Watterson and well if your reading this then that means. well, I'm not around anymore I can't remember when it all went wrong all I remember is how it all began.

* * *

A shadowy figure is seen walking down a hallway the area is mostly silent the only sound is the sound of feet as he walks down the hall, he comes outside he turns a corner looking nervous

As he enters a room someone else walks up to him they give him a hug as they both turn to see a large pod standing behind them

"take care" one of them whispers before the entire place explodes sending fire ever consuming the two in the process

"Nooo" Gumball shouted as he shot up from bed his body dripping with sweat he looked around and noticed he was in his room Gumball took a look at his palms which were really sweaty

"Gumball breakfast is ready" GUmball heard his mom shout he let out a sigh before rising out of bed to put on his normal brown sweater and jeans before walking out of his room

As Gumball walked Downstairs he saw the news report

"And in further reports say that the crime rates have escalated in Elmore," the lady said on the news to which Gumball just shook his head

As Gumball walked into the kitchen he noticed that Darwin, Anais, and Eric had already started eating

"Morning guys," Gumball said which received several mornings from everyone else

"So how'd you sleep," Eric asked

"Alright" Gumball answered his mind wasn't fully there to be honest his thoughts were into that dream he had recently 'who were those people, and why couldn't I see there faces.'

"Gumball" a voice shouted pulling him out of his thoughts he looks over to his mom standing over him "come on sweaty you need to get to school" okay mom

* * *

Gumball finished up his cereal and left with Eric and Darwin As the trio walked they engaged in minimal conversation "but, I still think that if you're going it should be called another name I mean think of how misleading the title is" Darwin argued

"Um what"

"oh yeah" Eric added, "Darwin thinks that all titles should literally mean whats going on in the movie"

"what," Gumball said confused "that dumb, that would take away any creativity of what the title is"

"that's exactly what I've been saying for the past fifteen minutes but, he won't listen to me"

"look all I'm saying is that we should be a little more careful with how we title things"

the trio soon came up to the Bus stop and hopped on the bus walking to there normal seats

as Gumball walked he suddenly fell down which caused everyone to start laughing at Gumball

"oops sorry nerd didn't see you there" a voice called out Gumball turned back to see the voice belonged to Tobias Wilson the resident dirtbag

"haha very funny Tobias" Gumball tried to stand up but was knocked down again by Tobias

"Oh come on Watterson" Tobias teased "show me some of the signatures Watterson defense that you're so known for"

"that's enough" someone shouted the voice belonged to Penny Fitzgerald who bent down to help Gumball off the school bus floor "you know that floor is dirty right Gumball"

"Um yeah, I .. Uh knew that" Gumball said as she walked him to a seat where she sat next to him

the bus had soon started moving

Gumball and Penny sat in an awkward silence with the few conversations here and there about school and other things, but other than that nothing else 'mabey I should tell her "hey Penny"

* * *

Gumball was interrupted when the bus came to an abrupt stop "okay kids were here"

soon every student on the bus rushed off ready for school

"what was your going to say Gumball," Penny asked as they both stood up

"Um nothing, never mind"

Later that day Gumball sat in Miss Simians classroom as she was giving some boring lecture

Gumball sat in the front of the class cause it was the furthest away from Tobias and his little gang

Gumball sat with his hand against his face resting the urge to fall asleep he blinked for what he thought was a few seconds only to open his eyes to find Miss Simian right up in his face

"Well, well," she said in an almost happy tone "falling asleep in class is a pretty big offense, Mr. Watterson"

"But I just blinked" Gumball stammered

"Don't lie to me Watterson" Miss Simian shouted

as if on cue the bell rung and all the students quickly left the room leaving only Gumball and Miss simian

"Listen here, Watterson falls asleep in my class again and it will be a detention now get out!" Miss Simian shouted as Gumball quickly got up and ran out of the room

Miss Simian watched as she saw his shadow leave the area her phone on her then buzzed as she picked it up and looked it over "well well looks like we found something interesting"'mabey they finally found it" she thought to herself

Miss simian then tapped a few buttons on her phone and held it to her ear "yes I will be with you shortly" she gave off a wicked grin as she walked to the door

* * *

At Luch Gumball after Gumball received his lunch which was a burger and some fries he made his way to his table where Eric, Darwin, Penny, Rachel, and Carrie where sitting

"Hey guys," Gumball said in his normal tone of voice

"Hey Gumball" they all greeted

Gumball took a seat next to Darwin who was seated next to Rachel and Carrie

"what's the sour look" Carrie asked "that's suppose to be my thing you know"

"it's just that, well I don't know I mean I guess I'm just having a bad day" GUmball answers as he begins to eat his food

"here's a good question," Rachel said surprising everyone "if you could have any superpower what would it be," she asked putting her phone down "mine would super speed," she said excitedly"

"May we ask what brought this up," Carrie asked

"Oh come just a fun little exercise," Rachel told Carrie

"Well I mean I can already breathe underwater" Darwin stated s"o I guess mine would be water based"

Gumball felt around in his pocket and noto=iced he was missing his pen 'damn it where'd I leave it'

"Hey Gumball your turn" Rachel shouted

"Um skip me" Gumball shouted as he hopped up from his seat and ran out the lunch room

"Gumball ran to his locker and opened it up looking through it he couldn't find his notebook

"Looking for this Watterson" a voice called out

Gumball turned to see Tobius and his gang standing behind him "Tobius give it back"

"know why would I do that," he said with smirk o his face

"come on man stealing a notebook" how pathetic can you get"

"oh there it is," Tobius said "as he walked up to Gumball and pushed him back

"Look, man, man I don't want any trouble just give me my notebook" Gumball said as he reached for his notebook

Before he could grab though Tobias threw it behind him and Tina caught in her mouth and chewed it up

"what the hell man" Gumball shouted as he saw his paper fall to the ground "what's with this sudden aggression, I thought we were cool"

"We were," Tobias said as he walked up to Gumball "then I realized something" he then punched Gumball in the gut causing him to drop to his knees "I just really can't stand you"

He then proceeded to kick Gumball multiple times "what are you going to do Watterson huh"

Gumball then grabbed Tobius before he v=could land another blow and attempted to punch him in the face but his fist was stopped by Jamie who gave a smirk and elbowed him in the ribs causing him to scream in pain

"look, Watterson," Tobias said as he regained composer "I just want you to know that your a pathetic loser and everyone here hates you"

"huh," Gumball said those word cut like a knife why what did he do "wait why what did I do"

"What's going on hear" a voice shouted

everyone turns to see principle Brown standing behind the students with a cold Glare

"Oh principle Brown thank goodness your here," Tobias said pushing Gumball back "Watterson was attempting to skip school, we tried to stop him but he started cursing at us"

Gumball felt shivers down his spine as Principle brown walked up to him "Mr. Watterson I never in all my life thought you would something so absurd" Mr. Brown said in a stern voice

"I will be calling your parents and you have after-school detention"

"But principle Brown"

"I don't want to hear it" Principle Brown shouted "now I expect you in detention am I clear

"yes sir" Gumball walks away as Principle counties his stern look as the bell rings and students leave the Lunchroom

Principle Brown walked back into his office to find Miss simian standing there waiting for him

"aww Lucy" he greeted "and how are you doing"

"Oh hello Nigel," she said in a completely cheerful tone "there's something I need to ask you"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stick around and leave a nice review to my story anyway this is my second going at this, and I'm trying to get it right**

 **Please tell me your thoughts**

 **Until next time**


	2. Normal

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm back with the next chapter of supercat(re-write) here's the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a like and a and this chapter may be similar to the original so just bear with me, please.**

 **Know on to the story.**

* * *

The bus ride home was mostly quiet with a few grunts every knows and then Darwin sat at the window looking at the passing cars he honestly was worried about Gumball he hoped he was alright.

"Hey Eric," Darwin asked "do you think Gumball was really trying to skip school

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that was Tobius," Eric told the Goldfish, "if you haven't noticed he's been acting a lot different lately"

"Well yeah" Darwin agreed 'but that doesn't mean he has to pick on Gumball, he did nothing to him'

Soon the Bus started to come to a stop in front of the Watterson Household Darwin and Eric hoped off the Bus after waving bye to Penny, Carrie, and Rachel

As they entered the house the house Nicole ran up to them with a look of fury in her eyes

"why did I revive a call from the principle that Gumball was attempting to skip school Today"

"That's not true Ms. Mom" Darwin started to explain "he went to grab something from his locker, and somehow Principle Brown thought he was skipping school"

Nicole's eyes calmed Down as she stared over her son "fine, but when he gets home we're having a serious talk about this" she said before she re-entered the kitchen

Darwin let out a sigh as he noticed Eric had already left he wondered if was down in that secret room again "well only one way to find out"

* * *

Back at Elmore Junior high Gumball sat alone in the classroom the only sound being the ticking clock to say he was mad was an understatement, but what really had him thinking what was Tobius said

"everyone here hates you"

those words rang in his head a million times 'no, that's not true' Gumball said to himself, 'that can't be true'

soon he heard a loud ding and principle Brown came in "your free to go Mr. Watterson" he said "and I hope you don't do anything like that again"

"Yeah yeah," Gumball said as he stood up from his seat normally had a comeback, but his mind was all over the place

"I just wish" Gumball let out a sigh as he walked out the building and started walking home

As Gumball walked the sounds of police sirenes jogged his hearing nowadays criminal activity was at an all-time high

"Gumball pulled out his earphones and started to play Music to drown the sound out"

{if you want to, play I want to be a superhero by Tim Mchorris}

Gumball started to walk down the streets seeing Police cars run by it had become normal for this sort of thing to happen, personally he wasn't really affected by it

Gumball looked down an alley and saw someone getting mugged he shook his head and continued to move forward

as he walked he looked at the skyline and some of the skyscrapers that were up there

Tobias words ran through his head again "I've really fit in" Gumball said under his voice "I mean everyone here has a special talent, but me no I'm just normal" Gumball let out a heavy sigh as he continued to walk away "I guess that's how it's supposed to be"

unknowingly to him, he passed by someone who was dressed in a long coat the person gave off a great smile as they turned a back alley and walked to a door and knocked on it three times

"Who's there"

"You know, it's me," she said in a whisper

"oh the voice said, sorry M'lady" the door then opened to reveal a very large Gorilla he had jet black fur he stood above her and kneeled and stepped back to allow the person in

"I hoped you received the news," he said as he closed the door

"Yes I did, Bane" she took off her long coat to reveal herself to Ms. Simian "where is Alexia"

"I'm here, sister" a voice called out Ms. simian turned to see her sister Alexia standing on a post in a blue suit and tie "I see the last million years have treated you well"

"Good to see you too," Ms simian said as she walked up to greet her sister "are you sure you found it"

"quite sure" Alexia replied "but first we need to get the authorities off our tails," she said as she walked her into a room

"I see" Ms. Simian smirked "oh I believe that one of the many gangs or drug Lords will be happy to pull that load for us," she said with a smile

"and what of your boyfriend," Alexia asked

"Oh I'll think of a use for him," Ms. Simian said "know where exactly is it"

"Somewhere across the globe on the continent of Africa," Alexia told her "we have teams their searching for it know"

"Good send a message and let them know I will be joining them very soon

"But" Alexia started

"No," Ms simian shouted " I want to be there myself" she turned her back and looked out into the streets of Elmore "For too long have we hid in the Shadows, it's time for the Society of the apes to come into the light"

"I understand ma'am, but"

"No excuses" Ms. Siman shouted "know do as I say or you'll join dad in the museum got it"

Alexia froze and nodded her head "I understand"

"Good, we'll head out tomorrow afternoon, I have a surprise test I've been planning, and I have to give it out"

Alexia nodded before leaving the room giving Ms. Simain time to think for herself 'once I have that power apes will rule the world once again, and no one will be able to stop me'

* * *

Once Gumball got home he avoided going inside instead he went around the house and to the shed

he slowly opened the door and slipped in he felt guilty for not letting his mom and Dad know he was home but he couldn't face them yet well not mom anyway.

as he walked into the shed he went a pulled one of the wrenches on the wall which caused the wall to open and show an elevator, Gumball stepped in and it slowly went down

Gumball chuckled as he removed his ear hones and placed them n his pocket "I still can't believe Eric and Anias built this place" when the Elevator stopped Gumball hoped off and went into the room where Darwin was sitting on the floor reading something

"OH hey Gumball" a voice called out

Gumball turned to see his little sister Anais walking past him "oh hey

Wha are you guys working on"

"Nothing much" she answers as she walks past

"oh okay"

Gumball then turned to enter Eric was working as GUmball entered he saw a large metal tube

"What you working on," Gumball asked

"Oh just an old experiment" Eric said " it's something an old friend came up with"

"really what does it do," Gumball asked as he stepped into the room to get a closer look at it"

"well, from what I can gather it's some sort of transformation machine," Eric said as he looked around

Gumball placed his hand on the device which caused it to turn on and begin to vibrate

"Um Eric" Gumball shouted as the doors closed behind he quickly began to bang on the doors as the machine started to light up

Eric began to panic as he immediately began pressing buttons to make the device stop "Damn it" Eric shouted "Anias cut the power"

"What's going on" she shouted back

"JUst cut the power!"

Eric looked back 'why do start to work know' Eric ran up to a bunch of plugs and started to pull them out of the wall

"Gumball do you hear me" Eric shouted the electronic devices around the lab started to go off before powering off

Eric let out a sigh of relief as he back away from the consul Anias and Darwin came running in to see the door slowly open letting out a heap off smoke as Gumball slowly walked out shivering "what the hell" he muttered

"thank god," Eric said as he ran up to Gumball "your okay"

"Well yeah," Gumball said ash e felt around his body

"good then lets clean up and head back Dinner should almost be ready," Eric said as they all backed up he looked in the room and groaned as the machine had fallen apart "looks like I'm back to square one"

"Sorry" Gumball said holding his head down

"it's alright," Eric said as they all started to leave the room little did they know that the Machine wasn't plugged in, to begin with, and it read "mysterious power source detected"

* * *

 **And that so that is a wrap**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think in comments below, also I might not update for a while because well no real reason I just might forget so just to keep you guys posted is all but anyway I think that's all so yeah**

 **Until next time**


	3. changes

**Hey TAWOG fans and welcome back to supercat(re-write) sorry for the late but the week I was supposed to write this chapter avenger infinity war came out which, if you saw the ending had me morning for a few weeks but I should be back to a normal schedule this week.**

 **so anyway on to the story**

* * *

In a dark alleyway, three figures run through splashing there feet over puddles as the sound of police sirens a heard in the distance

"I knew this was a bad idea," one said he was a tall brawny mouse his tail was wrapped around his side his name is Johnny

"we just need to get to the randevu point" another shouted unlike Johnny he was a scrawny rat the had bent whiskers he had on a long trench coat as he held a bag in place his name is Mike

"would ya keep down" the head voice called out which was revealed to be Frankie Watterson who was back to his petty crime

"were almost -" Frankie was interrupted when a car was flung down the ally way causing the men to dunk down as the car slid across the buildings

"that was our car," Johnny said

"Damn it" Frankie muttered as police sirens grew closer "come on we can't let the fuzz catch us"

"wait," Mike asked as he started to move "where's Bruce"

"No idea," Frankie told him "mabey he was caught, one more problem for us"

"Boss" a voice shouted in pain

The group turned to see Bruce being held up by Bane who had a large grin on his face"know here's how this is going to go," Bane said with a smirk on his face as he through Bruce to ground with a loud thud

* * *

 **Watterson household that same day**

Gumball rose from his bed stumbling along as he tried to gain composer which he failed to do his head was killing him like someone was banging it with a drum of something extremely heavy as Gumball fumbled out his room and into the restroom, he noticed two things

the first was that his body had changed from yesterday he couldn't see any immediate changes, but he knew they were there second was that he body felt tingly like it was just

As Gumball headed downstairs he saw his mom over the stove cooking dinner she had a look of disappointment in her eyes as she turned to face him

Gumball knew it was about what happened yesterday with Tobius letting out a sigh he walked down the stairs and sat at the table

"Morning son," Richerd said as he entered the room "how ya doing"

"I'm alright dad," Gumball said in a somber tone as he fixed his cereal

"Gumball sweeNicole asked looking away from the stove "today I want to drive you to school, there's something I want to talk to you about"

Gumball couldn't tell but it felt like his blood started to boil as he stared intensely at his plate

Gumball sat his spoon down and proceed to drink his cereal to finish it before getting up as he left Richerd noticed that spoon had was bent into a pretzel which he promptly tried to eat

* * *

the car ride to school seemed to last foreverGumball and Nicole sat in complete and utter silence

Finally, Gumball let out a sigh "Mom it this about yesterday I " Gumball fumbled with the words

"Gumball," Nicole said stopping him "have I ever told you about your grandfather"

Gumball froze not once in his life has she ever mentioned him according to what dad had told him Nicole left her parents cause of how strict they were "No" was all Gumball maned to say

"You see" Nicole started "your real Grandfather was a bold man, always said what was on his mind," Nicole said thinking of her father "actually you remind me of him sometimes"

"Really," Gumball asked "why are you telling me this though mom"

"Cause, I know as good as you do you don't let something like that happen to you, without putting up a fight," she said as stopped the car in front of Gumballs school

She placed her hand on his and gave him a smile "never forget" Nicole looked away "never forget that no matter what, you are, and always will be Gumball Watterson"

Gumball nodded and stepped out of his mom's car and began to walk up the stairs to his school

* * *

Once Gumball got to class he saw Eric, Darwin, Penny, Rachell, and Carrie all sitting in there spots and Gumball sat down as Miss simian burst in the room

"Hello students," she said "as you should have known, today is our annual pop quiz"

groans came from across the room as Miss Simian handed out papers "oh don't worry I made sure it was at least high school level for 12 graders"

Gumball received his test and let out a deep sigh he was honestly glad Tobius was in the back of the class on the other side of the room when Gumball finally faced his test his Brain clicked he couldn't tell why, but all the answers just came to him

"at some point, Gumball could have sworn he saw glowing math signs circling around him 'this is why I can't be smart' Gumball though to himself as he answered the last question

Gumball paused as he looked around and saw everyone else was still working on their test even bobert

as he looked back he came was to face with Miss simian Gumball jumped back as Miss simian looks down at him with disdainful eyes

"done already Watterson, this is new"

Gumball swallowed as his palms became sweaty "um ye-yes ma'am"

Miss simian snatched the paper and walked to her desk which caught the eye of every other student

"Now class, since Watterson finished first" Miss simian began "ever question he gets wrong, is ten points off on your test

this caused Gumball to shrink in his seat as he shook his head

"Now let's see" Miss Simians eyes than almost popped out of her head as she sat her coffee down "Lucky guess Watterson, but the next" MIss simian froze as she looked at the answer sheet "right"

Miss simian couldn't believe what she was seeing "never in my life" Miss Simina stood up pinching her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming "Watterson, has a perfect score"

GUmbal felt a whole army of eyes fall on him before he suddenly stood up "I have to go to bathroom" Gumball spat out before rushing out the class

Gumball ran into the boy's restroom running into a stall and locking the door "okay" Gumball said wiping the sweat from his brow "what's going on"

after sitting on the toilet for a few minutes GUmball heard the bell ring letting out a sigh "this going to come back and bite me in the butt" he said as he walked out

Gumball walked as quickly as possible to his next class avoiding eye contact with people

"Gumball" a voice called out as Gumball then felt someone gentle hand on his shoulder he turned to see Penny standing behind him

"what's wrong, you look disturbed"

"Penny I-"

"Hey Watterson" a voice called out the pair turned to see it belong to Tobius as he approached

"I'm calling you out on your shit ya stupid freak," Tobias said

"what does that mean," Gumball asked

"I want you to admit you cheated," Tobias said with a smirk

chills ran down Gumballs spine 'okay whats going on here' Gumball though to himself as he faced down Tobias

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Again Sorry about the wait, with infinity war then I had finals (yes I'm in school deal with it) I was overwhelmed anywho I hope you guys enjoyed the story leave a like and review and I'll catch ya in the next one**


	4. changes pt 2

**Hey TAWOG fans, guess who's back from the dead, that's right your old pal is back and ready to finish this story once and for all we have a long way to go to be ready for tons of fun. as to where I've been for the past year I've been going through a sort of phase and thankfully it's over now so I should return to a steady stream maybe no promises on that as much as I would like to**

 **now on to the story**

* * *

Gumballs mind was racing there in front of him was the boy who he thought of as his friend what a world he felt Penny grab his arm she gave him a look that said he wasn't worth it

"I'm talking to you Watterson" Tobius called out as he approached Gumball "admit it"

Gumball was about to say something but something wring in him at that moment he froze letting out a small chuckle leaving a confused Tobius as he backed up before Gumball started laughing "I get it now" he said before turning around he looked at Penny who smiled at him

"what are you going on about" Tobius mentioned

"I'm not doing this" Gumball told him "whatever tough guy thing you're trying to pull, I'm not taking part of it"

"listen hear you little worm" Tobius shouted "I'm better than you"

"what are you five," Gumball told him "you're not worth it" Gumball told the rainbow colored boy he gave himself a mental slap on the back for this "you can hate me all you want, but I know who loves me in this school" Gumball said

"what" Tobius said through gritted teeth

"you heard me" Gumball said turning around "I'm walking away"

"don't you turn your back on me, Watterson!" Tobias shouted as he ran forward, he threw a punch at Gumball only for Gumball to duck out of the way stumbling forward he looked back to see an equally surprised Gumball

'how did I" Gumball looked down only when he saw Tobius rush him again did he manage to jump out the way 'what's going on," Gumball asked himself

"wise guy aye"

"Tobius stop" Penny shouted

"don't worry, I'll deal with you in a minute," he said winking at her as turned back to Gumball a crowd had soon gathered around them all them chanting 'fight, fight'

'oh, come on" Gumball thought to himself as he Tobius stared at each other 'where's a teacher when you need one'

Tobias tried to punch Gumball again only for Gumball to duck out of the way seeing this Tobias attempted to punch him again only for Gumball to catch his fist mid-motion oohs could be heard from the crowd as Tobius smiled

"nowhere to run this time" he then punched Gumball only to pushed into the wall leaving a dent as people starred in shock

opening his eyes Gumball let out a shaky breath as he started to back up "no" he whispered "I didn't mean to" he then ran away he heard Penny calling out his name he ignored it as he ran out the school building

* * *

Gumball ran as fast as he possibly could he didn't stop running until he reached an ally way, he came to a stop letting out short breaths "what the hell" Gumball asked out loud "I can't believe I just did that"

"help" a voice called Gumball looked over to see someone cowering for their lives tripping the perk looked and saw Gumball

"don't move kid" he shouted

"wait don't shoot" Gumball pleaded his heart was racing as the man gave him a toothy grin "well I guess" he then fired six shots as Gumball he screamed only for nothing to happen, he then heard something hit the ground

"what the what" Gumball muttered

"Are you shitting me right now" the guy shouted "what are ya kid bulletproof"

"what," Gumball asked not looking up as the perk started firing like crazy backing up Gumball hid behind a trashcan "come out here you little bastard"

"how did"

Gumball froze when he heard another scream and what to him sounded like a car he turned around and saw the lady being dragged in

"there's a kid" the guy shouted

"just leave em" someone else shouted "we have what we came for" he heard the car drive off

"no" Gumball shouted as he ran from behind the trashcan seeing the van pulling out of the ally "no damn it" Gumball shouted "I have to do something," Gumball said to himself 'I should call the police' the logical side of him urged but it was too late as he was already chasing the van

"Why do I feel faster" Gumball asked as he ran after the van as it drove pulling a hard turn Gumball tried to slow himself down only to fell himself leap off the air

"what" Gumball answered "wow," he said "I'm at least 50 feet in the air" before Gumball landed on the top of building running again Gumball stopped on the edge

"where" Gumball saw the van again 'this is my chance' Gumball said as he back up "okay let's do this," he said backing up "this is crazy" he then ran as fast as he could leap off the building letting out a scream as he flew through the sky he closed his eyes as he slammed into the van causing it to flip over crashing into a nearby store as the owner came to outstanding up Gumball says the lady crawl out the back of the van as people ran to her side helping her up

Gumball heard police sirens he looked around and saw no cop cars for miles "where" seeing people turning to him Gumball choose this moment to leave the area

"What happened here," someone asked as the sound of police sirens filled the air as cop cars arrived on the scene soon picking up and arresting the suspects as the person who was tried to be kidnapped stat on the corner

from one emerged Patrick Fitzgerald recently elected chief of police he sighed "alright let's take a look," he said as he approached the victim "excuse me miss" he asked as she looked up at him "are you alright"

"Yes"

"Can you describe what happened"

"I was about to be kidnapped then this boy" she froze, "I think one of them killed a child I don't know," she told him "then when they drove off the car suddenly flipped over"

"I see," he said "thank you for your time," he told her standing up

Patrick was still adjusting to life as a police officer however he did it to help keep his family safe 'whatever happed here' he muttered "I'll get to the bottom of it'

* * *

Gumball slowly went home the event from earlier still playing in his head ' I can't believe I did that' Gumball thought to himself as he went inside

"oh, Gumball your home" he heard his mother's voice rang through the door "so how was your day"

"fine" Gumball lied he looked to Darwin who shot him a 'you're welcome' meaning he covered for him "nothing out the ordinary, I guess," Gumball told her as he overheard the TV

"earlier today another kidnapping took place," the news lady said "thankfully it was prevented, however, cops are no closer to finding the other missing persons," she said "rumors report that the kunghall gang has been kidnapping random citizens off the street, for reasons yet unknown"

"man, this town" Nicole muttered as she finished cleaning the dishes and setting up the table for supper "you know" she told him "I want you kids to start telling me what you up to when you go out" she said "this town is starting to get dangerous"

"yeah, whatever you say mom" Gumball said as he an image of the guy he attacked rang in his head he was a skinny rat with a tattoo on his neck Gumball thought that the other day he saw someone with the same tattoo on their hand he wondered

"Gumball" a voice called out looking back he saw his mother looking at him "come on dinners ready"

sitting down Gumball realized to things "one: he skipped lunch, two: he was super hungry" like an animal Gumball devoured his food at inhuman speeds shocking his family he starred awestruck as Gumball cleared his plate faster than Richard who took as a challenge "more please" Gumball asked

"Umm Gumball," Anais asked "are you okay"

"yeah just a little hungry" Gumball answered as he ran to grab more food Richard close behind as the two started to eat at inhuman speeds

"I hope this just a phase" Nicole whispered

"man" Darwin muttered "I didn't think I'd ever see Gumball eat so much" he replied as he saw Gumball go through another plate of food, time seemed to stop as the family watched the oldest son consume plate after plate with his father close behind

"I'm going to need a raise "Nicole muttered

Richard fell to the ground as Gumball pushed up his plate "man, I'm stuffed" he said as he leaned back on his chair looking at his family who still hadn't touched their plates they were to in shock at what Gumball just did "what" he asked in confusion

"you just had 50 plates Gumball" Darwin shouted "in under an hour"

"really" Anais muttered "I lost count at thirty"

"really," Gumball said smiling "guess I'm having a growth sprout," Gumball said as he saw Richard stand up

"looks like I have been bested" he muttered crying anime tears "you are now the food king Gumball," he said bowing "I'm not worthy of being in your presence, please teach me your ways" he said getting a laugh from everyone.

"Mr. Dad I think you're overdoing it," Darwin said still laughing

"no, I'm not" Richard shouted "but just you wait" he shouted "I will reclaim my title, and you will surrender to me" he shouted the family let out a laugh as they finished their dinners and headed upstairs

Gumball lied on his bead as his mind started wonder he saw an image of the warehouse he shook it off as he turned in his sleep sitting up Gumball gave an exaggerated sigh as he stood up " what going on with me"

'You want to save them' a voice called out

"what" Gumball asked "who "

"no time," the voice said "go"

looking at his brother who was sound asleep Gumball hoped out of bed and creaked across the room where he through on a jacket Gumball couldn't describe what was coming over him 'I need to cover my face' Gumball thought as he pulled out an old mask

'out the window' the voice said again as the window opened not making a sound Gumball should have screamed but for some reason, he trusted the voice as he climbed, he slipped to the ground

'what am I doing' Gumball said to himself as his legs started to move on their own his mothers words of telling her where he was going rang in his head 'sorry mom' Gumball muttered "but I don't think you'd approve of what I'm about to do' Gumball told himself as he ran off

behind him a figure smiled as he watched Gumball run-off 'soon my boy" he whispered 'soon you will understand' as he looked at the Watterson household he smiled as the window closed again

he soon vanished into the darkness leaving a small gift behind with one word etched into the side

'hope'

* * *

 **and that's a wrap**

 **again, sorry for being gone so long I'm not sure when I'll update this again, but I do know that it will be soon in any case I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and all that nonsense. Also it feels good to be back no lets get cracking on some stories**


End file.
